Final Face-Off
A Final Face-Off is the one hundred and twenty-sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The 8th Zeo Serial Short aired before a later airing of the episode. Synopsis Against her husband's wishes, Rita releases the Face Stealer from his ancient prison. Plot Whilst Kimberly is at gymnastics training, the other Rangers go to the museum and learn about the face-stealing monster (named Face Stealer) which piques Rita Repulsa's interest. While the rangers are kept busy, Squatt, Baboo, and Rito Revolto steal that which contains the monster and keeps it bound so it can't harm anyone. To the rangers' horror, Rita releases it and sends it to Earth. Aisha's and Adam's faces are stolen in battle; so the Rangers are forced to borrow mystical masks from the museum to protect themselves and defeat Face Stealer. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Rito Revolto (voice) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) *Scott Page-Pagter as Face Stealer (voice) *Rajia Baroudi as Azina Notes *First and only appearance of the Ninja Ultrazord. *The Ninja Ultrazord footage is used from toys as the configuration was never seen in Kakuranger as Titanus was from Zyuranger. **The Ninja Ultrazord features the chest portion of the Dragonzord front and center, despite the Dragonzord not being a part of the combination. The Toy version of the combination also features the Dragonzord's tail, though this is not seen in the show. * First mention of the Pan Global Games, which becomes an important part of Kimberly's departure from the show. * The original draft title for this episode was "Face the Music". http://sirstack.livejournal.com/15955.html * Just seconds before the boys and Aisha fight against the Tengas, their stance is similar to the ones used by both the Gorengers and Goggle V. * Rajia Baroudi, who played Azina in this episode, would later return as Delphine during the Alien Rangers mini-arc. Errors. *The Ninja Ultrazord formation looks fake., *The Ninja Ultrazord transformation sequence features the Crane Zord with a darker pink stripe in the centre of it (due to using the toys where the coloruing was off). *Titanus is reintroduced in this episode by Zordon although .we saw him last episode. **For once, this is the fault of FOX Kids and not a production error. Stop the Hate Master and Final Face-Off were supposed to air backwards with this supposed to have aired before this two parter as this episode featured an explanation for Titanus' sudden return. Due to FOX Kids messing up, probably due to the appearance that this show is completely episodic with no continuity, the viewiing order was messed uo and thus the error exists. See Also (Zord battle footage & story) Category:Stub Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin 3